Fireclan Camp
Chat Crowsplash was pacing. "Why would Mudstar go to war with Reedstar?" Notchear ran into the camp. "Silvertail, Mudstar has a request!" "What is it?" Silvertail said "We need some Marigold." Notchear mewed. "Alright." Silvertail gave her some Marigold. (I want Notchear to be in FireClan. Meh xD) (You could put Sneertooth other sons, Snarl and Fang in FireClan. SPOILERS FOR COTC: Sneertooth kills Owl.) (Can we switch them D: Plz? If you don't want to its fine. Seriously its fine xDDDD NUUUU BUT DIDNT I RP OWL D:) Silvertooth looked at Notchear. "Farewell." (She can switch later when she falls in love with a FireClan tom. How bout that?) Notchear ran off. (BRB) (Okay) (Back) (:D) Crowsplash was walking around the camp. "Cats of FireClan! Please gather out to hear my words in a Clan meeting!" Foxstar jumped on the Highstone. "There is a very loyal warrior of FireClan i would like to reward. Crowsplash. Step forward, please." Crowplash stepped forward with suprise. "You have shown loyalty to your Clan. I think that it's time i pronounce you as Deputy as FireClan! StarClan. Hear my words, and approve them. Crowsplash, i now prounce you as the new deputy of FireClan! Serve your Clan well!" Foxstar dipped her head to Crowsplash. Crowplash was speechless. "Me?" "Why not?" Foxstar said. Crowsplash looked at the clan. "Thank you, Foxstar for letting me have this postion." "You have deserved it." Foxstar said Crowsplash went over to the warrior's den to go to sleep. Crowsplash dragged Reedstar back to the Camp. "Reedstar is Dead!" "Who killed him!?" Foxstar's head poped up out of under her paws. Crowsplash hung his head. "I....I did." "He did it to save me!" Amberstream meowed "Reedstar had pinned me down and was going to kill me! Crowsplash pulled him off of me and saved my life!" Crowsplash nodded. "I couldn't let her die. She means so much to me." Crowsplash looked up at Foxstar. Amberstream put her tail on Crowsplash's shoulder. "I'm going to get my wounds checked." She meowed. She walked into the medicine cat's den. "Ill come with you." Crowsplash ran inside the den, trying to get away from the tenstion. Later "Crowsplash? Are you here?" Amberstream meowed, looking for her mate. Crowsplash ran over to Amberstream. "Yes?" He said softly. "Crowsplash!" Amberstream meowed excitedly. "I'm expecting kits!" Crowsplash eyes went bright. "Thats Great!" "I know!!" Amberstrem purred. Crowsplash looked up in the sky. "Oh My. Smoke in NightClan Territory?" "Is there a Fire?" Amberstream asked. "Maybe." Crowsplash ran off to investigate. Tired, Amberstream padded into the nursery. Crowsplash ran back into the camp. "NightClan did have a Forest Fire. But they are safe now. Only one death." "Who?" Amberstream asked. "A IceClan Warrior. Blueshadow." He said softly. He still remembered Blueshadow training in the Dark Forest. "What was an IceClan cat doing in NightClan territory?" Amberstream meowed. Foxstar padded down next to them. "Well, perhaps he was trying to save another cat and had to give his life. But that's none of our concern, is it? Now, will you go to sleep, you two?" Crowsplash nodded to his leader. "Okay. Amberstream, I think you should move to the Nursery for tonight." later Foxstar sat up on the highrock. "Everyone, i am going on a journey. Crowsplash will act as leader when i am gone, and Amberstream will be replaced as Deputy. Silvertail will come with me on the journey. Darkdawn knows lots of medicine cats skills, so he will be replaced as Medicine Cat." Amberstream was shocked. She got to be deputy! even if it was only temporary, it was more than she ever expected. She wondered where Foxstar was going. Foxstar hopped down. "Amberstream. Crowsplash. I'm going to find my long lost kits. A long time ago, i abandoned my Clan because of all the stress. I came back, but the morning i woke up and i went back, my kits weren't there." Crowsplash nodded. "I will do my best." He walked over to his mate. "Get some rest right now, You kits might come." "Thank you, Crowsplash. I will set off at dawn." Foxstar went to the Medicine Cat's den to get some Traveling Herbs from Darkdawn. Crowsplash went out to go hunt. Amberstrem walked into the nursery. Crowsplash returned with two mice. "LOLITSDAWNNAOILEAVENAO" foxstar left. Crowsplash ran into the Nursery. Category:Location Category:Clans Category:Community Category:FireClan Cat